


Crush

by Taranticat



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Jedi Knights, Jedi Temple, Mean Anakin skywalker, Padwan, Secret Crush, Teacher-Student Relationship, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 15:50:40
Rating: General AudiencesNot Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9278687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taranticat/pseuds/Taranticat
Summary: Having crushes isn't easy. Especially when it's your no-nonsence, straight-edge, cockgod Jedi master Obi-wan Kenobi.I suck at summaries.





	

**Author's Note:**

> READER IS GETTING SOME SERIOUS COCK AT THE JEDI TEMPLE (jokes)
> 
> But seriously, enjoy.

Obi-wan Kenobi X Reader fanfic

'Clang clang'  
Only the sound of training lightsabers could be heard as you and Anakin sparred in the training hall with the other padwans. The enormous room was lit brightly with torches just like the rest of the sacred Jedi temple. It was 9 o'clock in the morning and all the padwans were issued training by their masters the Jedi knights.

"Come at me bro!" You said frantically as you blocked another one of Anakin's blows.  
"Is that all you've got Y/N?, you need to train harder." He said cockily, getting into his battle stance.  
"Says the boy from a dirt ball of a planet!" You shouted and ran towards him with your training lightsaber. Even though it looked like you and Anakin hated each others guts you didn't really, he was like a brother to you and teasing each other was a habit now that you had known each other for so long.  
Your training lightsabers connected and Anakin's flew out of his hand and out of the training ring. Using the force to retrieve his weapon he looked up at you and smirked.  
"You're gonna pay for that L/N."  
"Oh really Skywalker?" You scoffed, folding your arms and raising your eyebrows. You noticed that yours and Anakin's master, Obi-wan Kenobi had entered the training hall. It was unlike a Jedi knight to take on two apprentices but Yoda had insisted on you being taught by master Kenobi as well to provide Anakin with more support during his training. 'Shit'. You thought as you felt a light blush dust your cheeks, you hadn't seen your master for two days as he had been in meetings and you had forgotten how cute he was. You made a mental note to thank God for creating him later. You gazed over to where your master sat and quickly looked away when he turned his attention to you and Anakin. Noticing this, Anakin grinned darkly and said loudly  
"Caraya's soul!(1) I never knew you had a thing for Master Kenobi!" 

Everyone in the hall stopped what they were doing and turned towards you and Anakin. You felt your face explode into a blush as one hundred pairs of eyes were on you, waiting for your answer. You looked around and tried to defend yourself but words did not form in your mouth. Looking at your master you were surprised to see that even he was too shocked for words.  
"I...I, thats not true." You stammered.  
"Oh really?" Mocked Anakin. "Then how come you always blush whenever you see him?"

Suddenly you felt such anger that you threw your training lightsaber down onto the floor. Tears pricked your eyes as you stormed out of the Hall and back to your quarters. You threw yourself onto the bed and broke down into a sob. Reaching for the charm that Anakin gave you, you tore it from your neck and flung it across the room. 'This is it.' you thought. 'my life is completely ruined!' You suddenly wondered how you would ever confront your master or any of the padwans again. Fresh tears formed in your eyes as you pictured Obi-wan banishing you from the temple. Becoming a Jedi meant everything to you. When your parents had been murdered you had been taken with a crowd of Freighter trampers(2) to Coruscant and cast into the suburban metropolis of the city. There you stumbled upon the Jedi temple, there you had been lucky enough to have Jedi knight Obi-wan Kenobi as your master.

'How would I survive!?' You panicked 'I wouldn't last a day on coruscant, the city would swallow me whole!'  
Suddenly someone knocked at the door interrupting your thoughts.  
"Go away Anakin!!" You shouted angrily.  
The door opened but it was not Anakin, it was none other that your master Obi-wan Kenobi. He silently walked over to you and sat gingerly on the edge of your bed being careful not to crease the crisp covers.  
"Sorry master, I, I thought you were Anakin." You stuttered as you threw your face into one of your pillows in embarrassment.  
"My padwan, I never knew..."  
"Yeah well now because of moof-milker(3) Skywalker the whole fucking temple knows." you said angrily, gritting your teeth and not daring to look at your master.  
'I, I can tell you want to be alone for awhile. I shall leave." Obi-wan said politely and headed for the door. Your heart sank as you watched him leave with a swish of his robes.

'Well fuck, I am in so much shit.' You thought. ' I've broken two fucking Jedi rules, having attachments and disrespecting my master. I am so gonna get banished.' you didn't come out for lunch or dinner, all you felt like doing was crying.

***  
The next day you got a message that your Master was to meet you in the temple gardens.  
'This is it, I'm getting thrown out.'  
You felt sick.  
Reluctant to leave your room and be seen you put on your dullest robes in an effort to blend in with everyone else. You certainly did not want to see Anakin right now, if you did a punch was coming his way.  
Entering the botanical gardens your stomach was a mass of butterflies as you looked for Obi-wan. You spotted him sitting under a pale blue asuka tree(4) on a bench next to the pond. Cezith water lilies(5) were in bloom, their spiked flowers glistening with moisture from the cool air. It was spring and all the flowers were blossoming, brightening up the dull mood of the bland cream walls of the Temple. The D'ian orchid vines(6) crept up the temple walls turning them a deep rose colour, filling the air with sweet smells.  
You walked up to him and bowed.  
"Master."  
"Please take a seat Y/N."  
You nodded and quietly sat next to him, you shuffled uncomfortably and played with a loose thread on your robe, a habit you had picked up. After what seemed like eternity you finally spoke up.  
"Master, I, I understand if you don't want me as your padwan anymore..."  
You heard him laugh beside you.  
"Mother of moons!(7), what on earth are you saying?" Said Obi-wan In surprise.  
"But master! Ive broken a Jedi rule! To have feelings, romantic ones. I am a disgrace to you and to all Jedi." you cried as you jumped up from the bench, tears in your eyes.  
Obi-wan Stood up and looked at you with his bright, cerulean orbs and shook his head in amusement. He raised his hands and wiped the tears from your face.  
"My dear padwan. You are only young, it is only natural for a girl...your age to have these feelings. Besides, you are an excellent student, feelings go away in time."  
A wave of relief but slight disappointment washed over you. "Stars' end!(8), I though you were going to banish me."  
"Banish you? I wouldn't dream of it."  
Suddenly your smile dropped. "Master, what if these feelings don't go away?"  
"Then in that case I guess we'll have to sleep together."  
"WHAT THE FUCK MASTER!!??"

The end

1\. Craya's soul - verbalisations of disbelief.  
2\. Freighter tramper - travelers who commute in search of jobs and work. There is a spaceport located in Coruscant.  
3\. Moof-milker - A term for a dimwitted individual.  
4\. Asuka tree - plants native to the planet Akiva, in the outer-rim territories.  
5\. Cezith water lily - A kind of plant with a spiked flower located in the Cezith system in the outer rim territories.  
6\. D'ian orchid vines - A non-sentient species of plant native to the D'ian province of the planet sen III. Know for its aesthetic appeal.  
7\. Mother of moons - This was used as an expression of surprise  
8\. Star's end- An expression of disbelieving delight.

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you think as this is my first fanfic on here!! Also, shall I add another chapter *cough* smut *cough* ?????
> 
> ALSO WAY TO GO READER SEDUCE THE SHIT OUTTA OBI-WAN!!


End file.
